The subject matter described herein relates generally to an electrical connector having a poke-in wire contact.
Some electrical connectors terminate electrical wires. Such electrical connectors include an electrical contact that engages an electrical wire to establish an electrical connection therebetween. The electrical contacts of some electrical connectors that terminate electrical wires are poke-in wire contacts. Poke-in wire contacts include wire interfaces that extend within a receptacle of the electrical connector. The electrical wire is inserted, or poked, into the receptacle such that the electrical wire engages, and thereby forms an electrical connection with, the wire interface of the poke-in wire contact.
Poke-in wire contacts are not without their disadvantages. For example, because the wire interface engages the wire, it may be difficult to remove the electrical wire from the receptacle without damaging the electrical wire and/or the poke-in contact. Damage to the electrical wire and/or the poke-in contact may require repair and/or replacement thereof, which may increase a cost of the electrical connector.